One in Five
by CsillaDream
Summary: Mika's solution to whenever Yuu is ranting or getting into something he shouldn't is to pick him up bridal-style regardless of location. Or the people around them [ MikaYuu AU ]


**Csilla: I recently caught up with the manga and the anime &that scene where Mika picks Yuu up bridal-style inspired this entire fluffy one shot~ :D**

 **This was the fic I wanted to post first for this couples, but the UA beat this adorable fluff somehow...**

Summary: Mika's solution to whenever Yuu is ranting or getting into something he shouldn't is to pick him up bridal-style regardless of location. Or the people around them.

* * *

 **I.** 17-Years-Old

"What is so wrong with going to Shinjuku?" Yuuichiro could feel the throbbing in his forehead as he ran a hand raggedly through his hair before his eyes connected onto his mother's.

Her green eyes widened just a fraction at her son's outburst: "Nothing, its just... You would just get so much more out of the university in Kyoto, dear"

She folded her hands in her lap, doing her best to keep the tense atmosphere from getting even more out of hand, but father like son the conversation started its downward spiral.

"Kyoto has one of the best universities of Japan-"

"I don't want to go to the best. I want to go to Shinjuku," Yuuichiro knew the moment he interrupted his father that he would feel that familiar spark of pain across his face and when the older raven's hand raised, the teen shut his eyes in preparation.

A slightly distant slap of flesh against flesh, but no pain came. Yuuichiro cautioned a glance only to see a familiar mob of blond hair standing between him and his father. Green eyes widened immediately: "Mika?"

"Aha~ You were taking too long, Yuu-chan~" Yuu watched surprised as Mika released the grip on the older raven's grip before turning to face him, adding: "Now we better get going or we won't make it in time..."

Before anyone could say any more on the subject of Yuuichiro's choice of college, Yuu yelped as he felt himself lifted off his feet by his blond friend, who politely excused himself then headed out the door with a red- faced raven in his arms.

 **II.** 21-Years-Old

Yuuichiro was irritated, if the glare that seemed permanently etched on his face wasn't proof of that, much like the dozen or so people behind him: "Its real, you know! Another hundred looks won't change that,"

Mikaela sighed as he stood, his own drink resting on the bar counter, watching with a knowing look of what was soon to transpire. Yuu had just turned 21, meaning Mika finally had an excuse to actually go to a bar and drink, but of course the raven had stumbled upon trouble before the night had even begun.

Blue eyes glanced over just as the bartender clicked his tongue, likely annoyed by yet another difficult choice of believing whether the ID in his hands was real or not. All the signs of a fake weren't there, Mika could see the furrow of the older man's eyebrows as his thick fingers continuously rubbed the ID for tampering and continued to find none. The blond's gaze shifted just slightly to see his companion was now glaring even harder at the bartender, who now seemed to be glaring back.

"Get out of my bar, if I see you in here again... I'm calling the cops," Mika took one last sip of his drink, cringing slightly at the small burning aftertaste of the vodka before turning to face Yuu.

The raven's expression morphed to disbelief as the bartender's words sank in: "WHAT?!" slamming his hands on the bar's counter, "What kind of shitty-" Yuuichiro's words were interrupted by a yelp that ripped from his throat as he felt himself lifted off the ground.

"MIKA?!" The blond merely smiled before weaving himself through the crowd, that happily took their spots at the bar, ignoring the rantings of his companion about his actions.

 **III.** 23-Years-Old

Slamming his hands down on the desk with a resounding sound, Yuichiro voiced the complaints of his classmates, who -for a lack of better words- too scared to say anything: "You never taught us any of this, Guren!"

"How many times must I remind you its Mr. Guren, you brat!" The older man glared up from his seat behind the aforementioned desk.

Many of the student, who hadn't left, remained in their spots to see how this would unfold. Aside from the topic of their argument, it was pretty common to see the two raven go at it verbally.

"And yes, I did. Maybe you were too busy daydreaming about your boyfriend to notice," Guren added as all the students realized this fight would be ending _real_ soon because no sooner had the words left the older raven's mouth that Yuichiro reacted the same way he always did, which led to the same ending.

Streaks of red flooded his face, "What does Mika have to do with this?!" as Yuichiro barked back several students glanced over to the blond, who would soon be ending this fight and continue to fuel their suspicions.

Like expected Mikaela walked over while their raven classmate continued with his rant about the unfairness of their recent test: "And another thing-" Yuichiro's words died in his throat as he felt himself lifted; a hand behind his knees and another behind his neck. Green eyes glared up at the culprit, who smiled down before turning his blue eyes to their professor.

"Guren-sensei~" was all Mika said before carrying the raven out the door, fueling all the suspicions of those around them even more.

 **IV.** 24-Years-Old

Sitting in the midday heat was not something anyone wanted, but most of the attendees were dressed in comfortable _breathable_ clothing while Mika, Yuu and their classmates did their utmost not to melt in the heat. Being sat alphabetically, Mika sat beside Yuu, who had long since let the heat get to him: "Yes congrats Mr. 'always flirting with my best friend', you've earned the jackass award for being... well, a jackass" The raven muttered loud enough so only the few around him heard.

"Yuuichiro... shh," Yoichi whispered, cautioning a glance to the podium a few rows ahead of them where Professor Ferid Bathory stood announcing students who had earned a perfect grade-point average.

Ignoring his friend's warning, Yuu continued as the next professor walked over to the podium, "And next we have yet another jackass - oh wait, scratch that... here we have the biggest jackass of them all, Mr. 'asshole who uses torture as a teaching method'," being oblivious to his surroundings he never noticed the blond beside him standing up and turning to face him, "you've earned the Noble Prize of Jackassery for being a complete and utter-WAIT! DAMMIT! MIKA, PUT ME DOWN!"

The blond chuckled light 'nope~' as he began his trek, many of their classmates lifted their feet out of the way while others turned to the side, but all were laughing at the antics they had seen far too often between the two.

It wasn't until Yuu heard Professor Kureto comment: "I see the lovebirds are all ready to leave us," over the loud speakers that he remembered they were still in public.

"I hate you..." Yuu muttered as he hid his face in the crook of Mika's pale neck, but all he got was another light chuckle and some jostling as the blond carried him away.

 **V.** 26-Years-Old

"That damn bitch, Shinoa..." Yuuichiro stormed inside the apartment he shared with Mika as the front door slammed behind him. He was fuming and muttering under his breath: "Just who does she think she is," He added as he entered the kitchen, where his blond roommate stood preparing dinner.

Blue eyes sauntered over and a gentle smile spread, "Your boss"

"I didn't mean it like that," Yuu's eyes narrowed in irritation as he walked up to the blond, who chuckled while the gentle smile remained.

Fully aware that the raven wasn't likely to come clean with what was bothering him, Mika cleared his throat; "So, what happened today?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"She gave me a boatload of things to get done today," a blond eyebrow raised, "Don't give me that look and let me finish... Shinoa's list wasn't the problem. That problem was that not even a couple hours later, she tries to hand off more work to me. And at the end of the day, she reamed me out for not finishing everything..."

"I see..."

"And let's not forget that every Monday, she gives me this huge assignment to do while telling to cover in another department..." Mika heard the raven groan before, what sounded like, lightly thumping his head against the wall.

The blond turned, his gentle smile growing slightly somber as he glanced over at Yuu, who stood facing the wall letting his head rest against the white surface. Giving the pot one good stir and lowering the heat on their dinner, Mika turned his attention on his roommate: "Yuu-chan~ get ready for dinner,"

Giving one last grumble, Yuuichiro did as he was told; gathering two plates, cups and forks before setting them out on the table. While the raven kept busy with that, Mika returned to the kitchen to finish dinner unfazed when he heard Yuu open the mini fridge, where their alcohol was stored, and set a bottle down on the table. When he deemed the food cooked enough, he poured in a whole jar of sauce before giving it several good stirs and carrying it out to the dining room, setting it down on the table.

"Pasta?" Yuu raised an eyebrow as he lifted the bottle to his lips before taking a swig of the bitter liquid, exhaling what felt like a small portion of his daily stress.

Instead of answering his roommate, the blond dished some out on both plates before taking a seat across from Yuuichiro and immediately digging into the Italian entree on his plate. Dinner was left in a comfortable silence aside from the scrapping of forks against their plates and Yuu occasionally setting his bottle down harder than he wanted to.

By the end of the meal, blue eyes easily saw the misty glaze that had developed in Yuu's vibrant green eyes along with a slight head bob as the raven felt himself lulled by the alcohol. Yuuichiro had gotten drunk, with his boss's help. Mika sighed before getting up and walking over to where Yuu sat in a small daze. Gently, the blond picked the raven up, much like he had done throughout the years, and maneuvered down the hall to where the raven's bedroom was located. A smile broke out on his features when he felt Yuu curl closer to him as he walked.

When he reached the bedroom, the blond soon learned that the raven had also taken a firm hold of his shirt and despite his best efforts, he could not get Yuuichiro to release his grip. With no other choice, "Always the sly one, Yuu-chan~" Mika softly joked, mostly to himself, as he carefully laid down next to the sleeping form on the raven. Sleep welcomed him almost as quickly as the thought that he would have to clean up the dinner dishes tomorrow morning before work came into his mind.

* * *

 **Csilla: This fic is dedicated to Kris and other Mika x Yuu shippers~ :D**


End file.
